


Does she see?

by Slsheeba567



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gardener Clarke, Kissing, POV Lexa, Slight Voyeurism, Writer Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "My new neighbor is smoking hot and she has a garden and plants flowers in her bikini and I am dying inside AU"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that old vid of Eliza in a pink bikini, because wow.

Lexa's breath hitched as her attractive new neighbor came out into her side yard to tend the garden, right on time.

It wasn't like this happened everyday at 1:00 pm exactly and Lexa would happen to glance out the window while doing her afternoon yoga. Because that would be absurd. And slightly creepy.

Okay, so maybe that's exactly what happened everyday. But the woman wore a bikini! To tend her garden! Who does that?

It was definitely not attraction. No way. Nope.

As the blonde went about snipping off some dead roots from her strawberry bush, Lexa nearly fell over from the position she was holding. It was hard to not so secretly ogle her attractive neighbor and hold the tree position at the same time.

She often wondered if her neighbor could see her too. Probably not. Not everyone was a creep like her.

As the DVD ended and Lexa went to go make a smoothie, she glanced outside again and noticed her neighbor was gone, probably went back inside her house.

The brunette sighed and resisted the urge to smack her head on something. She was already head over heels for this woman, and she didn't even know her name or anything about her besides 3 things.

She had a garden on the side of her house, she tended this garden everyday at 1:00, and she looked smoking hot in a bikini.

 

The next morning as Lexa went outside to go check her mailbox, she saw her blonde neighbor doing the same.

The woman wasn't wearing a two piece this time, she traded it out for a simple blue t-shirt, a lavender pair of shorts, and some white converse that had a scuff mark at the toe.

On anyone else, the look might've been slightly gaudy and unmatchable, but the blonde made it look couture.

"Hi!" The woman said with a bright smile, noticing Lexa.

"Hello" Lexa replied back in a voice she hoped wasn't too nervous. Her palms were sweating and they hadn't even said two words to each other yet.

"Nice day isn't it?"

Nice day? Really, Lexa? What's next on the list of things to talk about, gas prices and politics?

Luckily, the blonde played along, and grinned. "Yeah, it is nice today. This week has been pretty warm in general. I hope the good weather stays."

"Yeah." Lexa answers back, wracking her brain of something else to say, something to keep them talking. She wants to know more about this beautiful girl, what she likes to do, what her name is.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again? I don't think I ever got it." Her neighbor asks, creasing her brow.

"Lexa" She replies hopefully. 

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Clarke." Clarke says closing her mailbox and gathering her envelopes in hand.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally know your name." Lexa slips and curses herself in her head. Wow, way to make her think you've been wondering what her name is for a while. Which, granted she has been, but Clarke doesn't need to know that.

Clarke's mouth transforms into a small smirk, and she closes her mailbox, walking off back toward her house. "Hope to see you around again, Lexa."

Oh, god. She is so screwed.

 

Next afternoon, things seem to go as usual. Write a new chapter of her book, call Anya, and make a cup of tea.

It's only when she puts in her yoga DVD at 1:00, things take an interesting turn from the norm.

She's just finishing up arm stretches when she glances outside and sees Clarke tending her garden in that tiny two piece as usual.

Except this time, Clarke fucking waves at her.

Shit, shit, shit. Lexa stumbles out of view from the window and turns off her DVD.

How long did Clarke see Lexa checking her out? Oh god, has she known this whole time Lexa was watching her?

Suddenly mortified, Lexa decides to cut her yoga routine short for the day and go take a shower, hoping the hot water will wash off her horrifying new thought.

 

The next morning she's just beginning to forget about the incident when her doorbell rings.

No one is there, but there's a small brown package, with a note attached to the outer covering.

Lexa tentatively reads the note before stifling a gasp at the contents of the package.

 

"Dear Lexa,

 

Since I saw you've taken such an interest in my gardening, I've decided to let you borrow this book, which helped me a lot when I was a beginner in the hobby.

Hope you enjoy ;)

 

-Clarke"

 

Fuck. So she did notice Lexa was watching her.

Lexa could feel her face burn a bright shade of pink, and quickly flipped through the book to see if Clarke wrote anything else for her.

Nothing else, but there were notes inscribed on some of the pages, such as: "This soil was the best kind for my crops", "Make sure to water your plants everyday", and "Home grown oranges make for a great glass of juice!"

Great. So now her neighbor knew how much of a creep she was.

Lexa sighed, and put the book in a place on her shelf, next to "The Miseducation of Cameron Post", and "Rubyfruit Jungle".

 

The next day goes slowly, the brunette anticipating a certain time of the day where she caught a glimpse of a certain beautiful neighbor.

1:00 finally comes and Lexa slides in her DVD, getting ready to start her exercises when she realizes Clarke is nowhere in her garden.

Lexa wrinkles her brow in confusion, and not a second later her doorbell rings, the perfect answer to the question forming in her mind.

She quickly turns off her DVD, and takes a second to make sure there isn't any food in her teeth or sweat on her face before opening the door.

Clarke stands there, her stance confident and poised, like a cat waiting for the cream.

She isn't wearing her bikini, but she is carrying her gardening tools, and there is an adorable smudge of dirt on her cheek.

"Heya cupcake, did you get my book?"

Lexa nods, her heart beating a little faster at the nickname.

"Do you want to come help me in my garden today, just to see how I do it?"

"Ye-yeah, just give me a second to put my shoes on."

Well shit, when did she turn into a stuttering idiot?

After sliding on a pair of old flats, and crossing her fingers for luck, Lexa follows Clarke back to her modest-looking house.

They enter the garden through a rustic gate, and the brunette feels her breath go out as if someone punched her hard in the stomach.

She had never really gotten a good look at the garden through her little window, and she had always been more focused on Clarke anyway, but the place was absolutely beautiful.

There were plants and vegetables of every sort, and colorful flowers littered the garden, making a stunning rainbow.

Clarke hearing her inhale, looked over her shoulder and smiled proudly. "You like it?"

"It's gorgeous." Lexa replies, biting back the "so are you" threatening to come out of her mouth.

Walking over to one of the strawberry bushes, Clarke goes off avidly into discussion about crops, and how to maintain them. Lexa relishes in the information, but most of all loves hearing the excited way Clarke talks about gardening, enjoys seeing the way her eyes light up and mouth goes a mile a minute.

After a while of discussion, Clarke breaks off with a, "Oh my god, I've been rambling for like, an hour, I'm so sorry."

Lexa laughs, the sound of it light and clear in the air. "No you haven't, besides I enjoy hearing you talk."

Clarke blushes faintly, the shade of it lovely on her cheeks. "Would you want to come inside to try a glass of my homemade lemonade?"

Lexa smiles shyly back. "I would love to."

 

Somehow after an ice-cold glass (which turned out to be fantastic), they end up making out against the counter.

Lexa isn't sure exactly who started it, only that's she's glad it did.

Clarke's mouth is wet and soft against hers and tastes like fruit and mint toothpaste.

Lexa thinks she's never tasted anything so delicious in her life.

After breaking back to breathe, Clarke grins at her.

"I knew you liked me. Did you really think you were subtle staring at me like that?"

Lexa's cheeks burned at the confirmation that Clarke knew she stared at her, but a thought suddenly crossed her mind, making her smirk right back.

"Wait a second, if you knew I was watching you, then why would you always wear that bikini?"

Clarke's eyes suddenly darted back and forth at being caught and a light laugh came out of her mouth. "Guess we both weren't as subtle as we were trying to be then, huh?"

Lexa smiled, a rush of happiness suddenly coming over her, and she gently grabbed the back of Clarke's neck to bring her in for another kiss.

Maybe things really do work out in the end.


End file.
